Systems for generating computer code are known in the art. For example, it is known to use “components” in object oriented software programming for generating server-based software that generates graphic user interfaces, performs server-based functions for processing of data, or that performs other suitable functions. The impetus behind these systems has been to simplify the creation of computer code and to make such computer code easy to modify and update.
Nevertheless, many problems continue to be encountered with such computer code. One problem is that server-based generation of graphic user interfaces consumes a significant amount of server resources, which can result in slow processing of all server applications. Another problem is that an initial release of code must often be modified for user-specific applications, such as at the enterprise level, at site-specific locations, by developers for use with their clients, or in other manners. When such releases are then replaced by an updated version, any such modifications made must be implemented again, resulting in duplicated efforts or in the reluctance to use the new release because of the associated cost of making the modifications. Thus, systems for generating software have not resolved these and other problems.